


Potion

by Koe



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeze framed mangsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfgrandfather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfgrandfather/gifts).



Dry lips linger in the air, centimeters from Nikolai's. Breath hitches against hypersensitive skin; freeze framed moments.

There's a question on Nikolai's tongue: an urgent question. It won't be voiced, but it can be answered. His hands seem to want it answered too, they lift halfway before he pulls down again. His throat so tight.

Kirill's hold of his shoulders starts to slip. Nikolai straightens - to keep those strong, trembling, human fingers exactly where they are.

His man, boss, still hesitates, eyes raw. Nikolai desperately wants to know how to let his own eyes talk past the lies.

Maybe.

How.


End file.
